The Lonesome Pairs of Shoes
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: The gargoyle known to all of Chicago as the legendary Jericho discovers an amazing sight and begins to wonder who or what possessed these lonesome pairs of shoes.


**Here is a one-shot that I have developed particularly for this cartoon series in mind. This is a story that I had written in my Creative Writing group, and I'm adapting it to be used on Fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as I had when I was writing it. **

**I don't own Gargoyles or any of its characters or locations. I don't own the Flintstones, especially Fred Flintstone's catchphrase. Please don't sue!**

**Reminder: The characters in this story are OC. Jericho, Isabella, Jeremiah Longhorn, and Lawrence FireFist are of my own creation. If you wish to use them for your stories, please PM! **

**The Lonesome Shoes**

It is late in the evening in the bustling town of Chicago. Everyone is asleep, for the day was long and hot. There is one unique individual still out prowling this night. He's on patrol, gliding all over the city looking for any evildoer that crosses his path. His name is Jericho. Jericho's a powerful warrior born of a gargoyle mother and a dragon father. Jericho has his mother's sky blue skin and red and black hair. He has his grandfather's build and his father's quick wits and intelligence. He was one capable of emotion and feeling. This gladiator would soon come face-to-face with his future angel of the night thanks to two lonesome pairs of shoes.

He is patrolling the beautiful Chicago City Park, a gorgeous big park that has its own zoo, amusement park, and a huge pond the size of 2 football fields. He is patrolling the many walkways and passages in the park for signs of robbers, drug dealers, gang members, and the occasional illegal prostitute looking for a soul mate.

Suddenly, he hears a scream and flies down to investigate the problem. Behind the shrubs, he spots a young girl being pursued by a redneck in his 20's. He wore a red plaid shirt and Levi jeans. He wore thick alligator boots and he was carrying a Peacemaker in each gun holster. By his appearance, Jericho assumes that he is a guy from Texas who thinks he can hound down a young beautiful 17 year old girl and use her for his own fun devices. The guy tackles the girl, grapples the kid, and beats her down.

Jericho's eyes turn red, white, and blue as his patriotism and friendship to all Americans is released from its hold. He grows in anger and madness to put that jerk weed in his real place: to the dumps and the jailhouse. The redneck speaks in a boasting voice, "The name's Jeremiah Longhorn. You do as I say or get beaten into a pulp." When the girl does not respond, he kicks her in the face and in the shin.

Jericho has had enough of this dirt bag. He charges full speed into the redneck and clobbers him into submission. He uses the pile driver on the man's gut and says, "Good night, dog breath!" He performs his corkscrew Texas roundhouse punch to the man's thick jawbone. His punch sends clear to the moon. He crashes full force, body slamming into the hard concrete walkway. He climbs out of the hole in the concrete. Jericho head-smashes his skull and he falls down like a very bad scarecrow. He is toast, burned and crispy for all time.

Jericho hauls the redneck to the city jailhouse, and he takes the beaten young girl to the Chicago General Hospital. The doctors tell Jericho that they have saved the girl from death. The sheriff of the jailhouse told Jericho that the man who hurt that young teenage woman will spend some definite time at the state jail. Jericho is thanked for his efforts tonight. He tells those people that he will now head back onto patrol until sunrise.

He heads back into the inner sanction of downtown Chicago. This section of town was terrorized by the racial gang of whites known as the Silver Vipers. He hopes to find a lead to the gang's whereabouts and intentionally deadly plans. According to police, the leader of these ruthless thugs is known as Lawrence FireFist. Jericho hopes to find a way to stop his operations stone cold and him altogether.

Suddenly, a flashing gleam of light catches the attention of Jericho. The curious gargoyle glides down to the roof of the Holiday Inn of Chicago. He looks down to find the most beautiful pairs of shoes he has ever seen. The first pair of shoes looked like Air Jordan's with gold and blue as the shoe's colors with white stripes all around them. It had an American flag on the lip of each shoe. The second pair of shoes was high heels with gemstones and diamonds all over them. The colors under the stones were red, white, and blue.

Then, he noticed something rather strange about the shoes. The size of these shoes suggested to him these weren't worn by a human. They were adjusted to meet the standards of a gargoyle. This meant to Jericho that there is a female gargoyle in Chicago.

Jericho takes the shoes to his sanctuary on the roof of a church that has stood there since the Prohibition. He sleeps there and awakens the next night fully charged, ready to begin patrol again. He heads back into the part of downtown to get more feedback on the Vipers' operation.

He is alerted by police that a strange entity has spotted in this area of the city. He goes down into the lower sanction to see where this supposed monster is said to be spotted. He lands down to the road, ready to spot anything out of the ordinary. He begins to wonder what this supposed abomination looks like. He soon gets his answer soon than he thinks.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a dark shadow bombards down upon him. He is startled by the sudden appearance of this creature and looks up to see this creature. The creature steps into the light, and he is surprised by the emergence of this creature. He is astounded by this supposed monster. Actually, this creature definitely was not an abomination at all. It was actually very beautiful.

It was a female gargoyle with rainbow skin with patriotic hair: red, white, and blue. She was beautiful in his eyes. She had a warm complexion and a very sexy body. She was the idealistic American dream that appealed to every American in the country.

She approaches Jericho in a gentle manner. She speaks to him in a very sweet, warmly tone, "Wow! You are probably the most handsome and wonderful gargoyle I have ever seen. Would I be allowed in your company to patrol this city and destroy the wrongdoers of this city?"

"May you also be missing some shoes, sugar?" He displays the shoes in front of her. She gasps in admiration and love as he shows her the shoes and tells the story of how he found them. She soon begins to experience feelings for him. The female gargoyle speaks to Jericho kindly, "Yes, they are my shoes. Thank you for finding them." Jericho gives her back her shoes.

He says peacefully, "I too have feelings for you. I feel as if I need you in my life." He gets down to his knees and pulls out a many-jeweled ring. He proposes to her, "Will you be my angel of the night?" She is surprised by this sudden change in mood in Jericho, and she is speechless. She feels a sudden tenderness in her heart, and she begins to cry happy tears inside. She exclaims to him, "Yes, I want to be your angel of the night, and my name is Isabella." Jericho bellows a sudden yahoo with the phrase he grew up with, "Yabba-Dabba-Doo!" They share a tender moment through a warm bear hug and a kiss that was passionate, sexy, and very lovely.

Jericho and Isabella bust down the crime wave of the Vipers and put away its crooks and gangsters into the state jail. Lawrence FireFist is sentenced to death through lethal injection. Jericho and Isabella would have five children, three daughters and two sons. They would move to the Sears Tower, the tallest building in Chicago. They would have a very happy marriage and love each other protecting their castle known as the windy city of Chicago. They would be legendary all over the U.S.A.

**Please review!**


End file.
